


Twisted every way

by Dark_Earl, That_Marsh_Fellow



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Drama, Gen, Guess Who's Back, Kidnapping, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Technically again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is kidnapped.
Relationships: Eeth Koth & Mace Windu, Eeth Koth/Mace Windu, Mace Windu & Saesee Tiin, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	Twisted every way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, but here we are with a shitton of text. Seriously, the text wasn't even proofread, so I apologize in advance. It's not the best quality, but it has some action and some setup for the future.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good  
I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could..._

“No, General Skywalker hasn’t returned yet. No, General Mundi is with him, too. The separatists' activity where? Kriff, what have they forgotten there,” master Windu cursed into his communicator. “In the Kastolar sector? Are you sure?”

Comm blinked a yellow indicator and erupted in another stream of hurried shouts in Rodian. The korun muted the speaker, catching the curious glances of a couple of Padawans passing by, and when they moved away, switched the comm back to active mode.

“I don’t know who is near your location right now. Yes, master Jevarma is in the Temple now. No, he will not be able to contact you, he has his own mission here. Listen, master Talli, for the information about the latest assignments to Chalacta and nearby planets - check with Master Nu! I cannot be aware of the movements of all Jedi, have mercy.”

Master Talli squeaked indignantly on the other end and again mumbled something about the threat to the sector. Master Windu sighed.

“I can't promise you any reinforcements right now. But we'll do what we can. May the Force be with you.”

The comlink beeped and fell silent. The korun shook his head and shrugged - the Council meeting was over just a moment ago, but he was already again inundated with new alarm calls from Jedi masters from across the galaxy.

He was not in the best mood. Today's meeting didn’t go very smooth, and he hesitantly paused in the middle of the round hall which he had walked in a few seconds earlier. He didn't really want to go _there_ now, knowing what had happened at the meeting - but it would have been too low of him to hide the truth anyway.

Mace stood for a little longer, absorbed in heavy thoughts, but finally he turned left, towards the Halls of Healing.

*  
Eeth ran his fingers along his newly done braid and, after tightening a bit the leather strip that held it, proudly nodded to himself. A second braid, on the other side of his head, was already finished and thrown over his right shoulder.

“These are some very lovely braids, master Koth,” another zabrak, dressed in standard robes of a healer, tilted his head a little, watching as Eeth made some final touches. “You really did your best today.”

“Thank you, healer Kerara,” Eeth beamed. “I need to remember how it's done before my return to the Council. I want to look perfect.”

“Oh... Yes, of course, master,” the healer seemed somehow tense for a moment, but then he returned his former good-natured expression. “Do you wish o go to the meditation halls alone or do you want me to make you company?”

“Alone, I can handle it,” the Iridonian got out of bed and straightened the hem of his tunic. “Thank you, healer.”

He felt it already in his room, but, no matter how nice and sweet healer Kerara was, the zabrak didn’t plan to share this observation with him. Therefore, only after making sure that Kerara had gone the other way, Eeth quietly slipped out the door, heading towards the meditation halls. The closer he got, the brighter this familiar presence in the Force grew, until finally, emerging from around the corner, he saw its source with his own eyes - and immediately rushed into his arms.

“Mace!” the zabrak clung to the master's chest and blinked happily when Windu gently lifted him into the air and spun in place for a couple of seconds. “Oh, Mace…”

Master Windu gently breathed something into his ear, and Eeth felt warm lips touch his temple.

“I missed you.”

The Iridonian squeezed his palms behind the korun's back tighter, and then suddenly pulled back, looking worriedly into his face.

“So many days... There was no news... Rumors that you were seriously wounded…”

“Sh-h, I'm fine, see?“ Mace put a reassuring hand on the zabrak's shoulder. “Just a little incident. My venator had some problems with the reactor and it exploded, but General Skywalker and I are both safe and sound, and this won't happen again.”

“The venator exploded?” Eeth gasped. “And you didn't tell me anything?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, especially since I only got off with a couple of scratches. I’m alright, see? Come on, look at me, sweetheart.”

Mace grabbed his chin gently with two fingers and kissed him quickly, then pulling the younger Jedi closer in his arms again.

“It feels like we’ve been apart for a lifetime,” he whispered, embracing the zabrak.

A shadow ran across the korun's face.

"You're trembling, Eeth," he squeezed his narrow shoulders lightly in his wide palms. “What’s going on?”

“Something wonderful has happened!” Eeth whispered, smiling. “Mace, the healers said that I would soon be able to leave the hospital for good. Soon we'll be together on the Council again! Isn't it wonderful?”

“Oh…” Mace hesitated. It’s…”

He wasn’t ready for such a turn. When he walked here, he, of course, assumed that Eeth might say something like that, but he had no idea how innocently happy at that moment the zabrak's eyes would be. Seeing Eeth so cheerful and inspired, he secretly hoped that this topic wouldn’t come up at all, but now... His heart instantly sank.

“It's… It's great that you're getting better, dear.”

The korun reached out his hand and gently stroked Eeth’s head, right behind the horns, as he always liked the most. The zabrak blinked, puzzled.

“Mace, is something wrong?”

“No, no, everything is good. It's just... Eeth, I…”

“Well? Just say it already!”

The apologetic, sad look on the master of the Order's face made Eeth froze. He swallowed nervously and clenced his fists.

“The Council made a decision to expel you,” the korun finally said with visible difficulty. “Master Kolar, he... He completed all his tasks exceptionally well. And at today's vote it was decided to make him the officual member of the Council.”

At first, the zbrak didn't even understand what exactly Mace had said. He giggled stupidly, tugging his braid with his fingers, and then desperately bit his lower lip and raised his gaze at Mace, full of poorly hidden tears.

“E-exclude...? Just like that?”

“I'm sorry, Eeth,” Mace shook his head sadly. “But we didn't know when you would be able to leave the Healing Halls. The majority recognized the merits of master Kolar and spoke in favor of keeping the place his permanently.”

“And that's how it is, huh?” Eeth chuckled bitterly. “So this is how it is.”

“Eeth, listen…"

“No, no, do not apologize,” the zabrak twisted out from under master Windu’s arm. “I understand. You just decided to kick me off, because you no longer needed me. As soon as the Council realized that I couldn't lead another thousand of clones into another merciless slaughter, you all decided to get rid of me. Well, they are right, I'm useless now! Who needs a Jedi who doesn't even have his lightsaber no more?”

“You're wrong! We need you, Eeth. And you still your master rank and the opportunity to participate in the political affairs of the Jedi Order.”

“Who are "we"?" the zabrak snorted contemptuously. “Agen, as I understand it, completely replaces me. Really, he’s even a zabrak too! All the horns, the braids, the long robes.... Nothing has changed at all, has it, Mace? You've actually didn't even notice the difference! Look, maybe you'd better forget about me, this pathetic zabrak parody of the magnificent and all-mighty master Kolar, and start caring for _him_ instead, uhm?”

“Eeth!” now it was Windu's turn to resent. “You know very well that my attitude to you is not because of your seat on the Council or anything else, and I would have never think of Agen in _that_ way. Just calm down!”

The Iridonian sniffed and bit his lip again.

“Oh yes, of course. You didn't think of it at all. And yet you gladly allowed them to expel me when the question arose. No, you are the Master of the Order, and you have always had a decisive authority in such votings. So why, Mace? Why?”

“Please, Eeth, listen to me! I thought first of all about what would be best for the whole Order, and you know it! But I made this decision for us too.”

“And how exactly did you make it for us?” Eeth broke down and sobbed pitifully. “By distancing me from you and preventing me from participation in any affairs? By this?”

“Not from all, I'm telling you,” objected Windu. “Only from the direct war missions. You still can help us here, from the Temple.”

“But you will still disappear for months in the Outer Rim or somewhere else, and at this time I will be sorting papers here? I don't want it like that, Mace. I want to be with you. I want to be there when the venator explodes, and not learn about it three weeks later! I want to love you freely, and not to flinch from every rustle outside the door!”

“Eeth, me too…”

“No, you are not too! If you really thought the same, then you would not let this happen!” the horned Jedi wiped his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his tunics.

He turned his hand sharply and tried to add some firmness to his voice, but it still trembled treacherously at every word.

“You shouldn't have come. Go away. I don’t want to see you. Go away, Mace! You probably have some more important Council affairs. So go, take care of them! Leave me alone!”

The korun jerked to catch Eeth by the shoulder.

“Eeth, wait! Just wait a bit, let's talk calmly, please!”

“Let me go!”

A sudden signal of his communicator made them both stop and freeze. The comlink on Windu's vambrace, which he had forgotten about, squeaked demandingly with an incoming message. Still not easing his grip on the zabrak, the Jedi master activated the device with his free hand.

“Master Windu, to see you now, I wish,” croaked Yoda's old voice. “A very urgent matter, this is.”

Mace's and Eeth’s gazes crossed, and the latter's eyes blazed with silent fire. He pulled his hand back roughly - Windu didn't try to hold him anymore. Staring longingly at the zabrak as he disppeared behind the corner, Mace pressed the button on the comm again.

“Yes, Grand Master. I'm coming now.”

*  
The Republic shuttle landed gently onto the landing platform, and Obi-Wan, accompanied by six soldiers, descended the ramp outside. Melida/Daan’s President Geralt and his delegation had already exchanged greetings with the delegation of Mandalore, and Obi-Wan hurried to them.

“I apologize for the delay,” he said with a smile.

"You are on time, Obi-Wan." Geralt shook his hand. “My shuttle landed just a few minutes ago.”

Obi-Wan turned to Duchess Satine and bowed politely.

“Glad to meet you, madam.”

“Feeling is mutual,” she nodded dismissively, and then looked inquiringly behind him, where Republican clone troopers stood in two rows of three.

"Ah, that..." Obi-Wan sighed grimly and turned slightly to the clones.

The commander of the detachment saluted and replied at the behest:

“Order of the Supreme Chancellor: Accompany and keep an eye on Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan turned back to the Mandalore delegation and threw up his hands guiltily.

The Duchess waved her hand.

“I suggest we go to the palace,” she said.

The delegates boarded spacious landspeeders and headed inland.

“Six bodyguards from the Guard?” Geralt asked quietly. “Isn't it too much?”

"I can't help it," Obi-Wan replied grimly. “The Chancellor insists that I be guarded around the clock. You quickly get used to it if you do not pay attention to them.”

Geralt himself had only three bodyguards, but he was one of the rulers of a peaceful planet, he was entitled to protection by status.

“How are things at home?” Obi-Wan asked casually.

“As usual, you know. Very calm. And, I hope, it will remain calm,” Geralt muttered.

Obi-Wan nodded.

The main purpose of the lengthy negotiations with Mandalore was to discuss new hyperspace paths connecting the two distant systems. Since the beginning of the war, any flights across the Middle Rim have become unsafe, and as a result, the price of freight and transport from Melida/Daan to Mandalore and back has skyrocketed.

A side topic of the negotiations was the purchase of a new model of starfighters. Mandalore was home to fine modern factories for the manufacture of ships of all types; they were the main suppliers for Melida/Daan. And while Melida/Daan remained neutral in the war - like Mandalore itself - nevertheless, Nield, Obi-Wan, Geralt and Grace agreed that it was necessary to have their own minimal weapons. However, they tried not to divulge this so that the press didn’t spread false rumors that Melida/Daan was about to enter the war.

The personal meeting of the two delegations on Mandalore was the final stage of the negotiations, three days were allocated for it, the first of which was devoted to the final proofreading of the contracts. There was another dispute between the Treasury Department of Mandalore and Melida/Daan about how exactly to distribute the costs of transporting raw materials from one planet to another, but this was not the first time, and Obi-Wan cleverly judged them, returning them to the final version indicated in documents. Mandalorian days were shorter than standard days, so it got dark quite early; when the official part was finished, they were served dinner.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan, as the second man of the Republic," the Duchess said. "What are the forecasts for the future?" Are the Republic and the Confederation going to end their war? No matter how you look, this conflict affects even those who do not participate in it.”

Those at the table nodded with interest.

"Difficult to say," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. “Whenever both sides tried to negotiate peace, it was thwarted. But during the war, both sides acquired a lot of territories…”

“So what? New territories will not bring profit if you do not invest in them from the beginning. I doubt that with all the costs of the war, the Republic and the Confederation have the money to expand.”

“Oh, I don’t need to peep at my husband’s documents to know that the Republic is in huge debt. So is Confederation, I suppose.”

“Then what is the essence of the conflict?

"In my opinion," Obi-Wan emphasized the words. "The Republic has grown too large. When long ago separate systems began to form alliances among themselves to facilitate trade, such a system still made sense. It made it possible to combine several stakeholders into one whole and to simplify many things - negotiations, trade, laws. Taxes.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “But the more systems were involved, the more difficult it became for them to negotiate among themselves, within the Republic. Systems that didn’t agree with the current policy of the central government wanted independence.”

“Yes, we know about the separatist crisis,” Satine waved her hand. “But why was it not possible to resolve it before both sides were armed?”

Obi-Wan looked up at his now-eternal clone companions. Two of them stood against the wall behind him, two more - opposite. The other two had a break.

"As I said before, dear Duchess," Obi-Wan replied bleakly. "The Republic has grown too large to find a single solution."

As they dispersed to their rooms in a downtown hotel that evening, Obi-Wan had the feeling that something was wrong. Standing at the window in the spacious living room of his suite, he frowned at the city, trying to catch this subtle warning of danger in the Force.

Sandari was a bio-domed city, like all cities of Mandalore, and as the capital city it was only slightly less busy than Coruscant. And, just like on Coruscant, the night sky was completely invisible here due to the bright city lights.

The feeling of danger has not disappeared. It was very quiet, like the calm before the storm. Obi-Wan stayed alert - and fired his blaster as the door to the living room slid open, throwing yellow corridor light and red-armored Mandalorians inside. Alas, the blaster charges were reflected from the beskar armor. With the Force pushing the Mandalorians back into the hallway, Obi-Wan noticed the bodies of his slain clone guards. It was impossible to escape through the door, and the only escape route was through the window; but as Obi-Wan was about to jump out, the Mandalorians on jetpacks shattered the glass with a crash and grabbed him. A sharp needle, probably with a sedative, was stuck in his neck, and less than a minute later Obi-Wan passed out.

*  
Palpatine was working on a draft of the Sector Governance Decree when Commander Fox came to him and personally reported on what happened on Mandalore. The Chancellor jumped up from the table. This was not in his plans. Lose Obi-Wan now was dangerous, though Palpatine doubted that the abduction was planned by himself to fend off the tracking of the clones or to escape. Obi-Wan would not risk Melida/Daan's safety.

But then who?

After ordering an immediate detachment of the Coruscant Guard to be sent to Mandalore and expelling Fox from his office, Sidious immediately contacted Dooku to make sure the Separatists were not involved. But a devoted apprentice assured him that they had nothing to do with it.

Palpatine turned to the wide window, clasped his hands behind his back, and lost himself in thought.

Perhaps he was worried in vain, and the abduction of Kenobi had nothing to do with him, nor the war, nor the separatists. Perhaps some radical Mandalorians didn’t want the current government to move closer to the outside worlds and just wanted to disrupt negotiations. Or perhaps it was one of the Republican senators who believe that there was too much power in Palpatine's hands. Perhaps this was just some random bounty hunter who was about to ask for a huge ransom for the Chancellor's spouse.

There were many possibilities. And all of them were disturbing.

Palpatine hated it when things got out of his control.

He needed to take decisive steps quickly. The matter was extremely important, no matter how you looked at it, and it could not be entrusted to anyone other than the Jedi. Yet Palpatine wasn’t eager to send them on a search - if Kenobi, far from the territory of the Republic, could tell the Jedi the truth about the Sith Lord, then all his plans would be in jeopardy.

Palpatine bit his lip - it would be best to send young Anakin, but he has not yet returned from his mission. How unfortunate.

After thinking a little more, he contacted Dooku again. Even if the Separatists didn't have a hand in it, Palpatine could still benefit from it. He ordered Dooku to send a separatist ship to Mandalore, quietly and imperceptibly, so that its presence would not be discovered immediately, but when it was found, others would think that the separatists were behind the abduction. In the eyes of the Republican Senate, this would look like a daring provocation, and Palpatine would have no choice but to strike back at the separatists.

Then he called Mas Amedda. He already knew about the news, which only confirmed Palpatine's fears that it wouldn’t be possible to stop the flow of the press. Nevertheless, he ordered the Vice-Chancellor to ensure that the press in its speculations focused more on the version of the separatists than on any other.

After that, he called Master Yoda directly and, playing the worried husband, convinced him to send the best of the best to find Obi-Wan. As he waited for the old Jedi to arrive in the Senate to personally provide moral support, Chancellor Palpatine thought mournfully of what he would do next.

Whoever kidnapped Obi-Wan, Sidious would find them and kill them.

*  
At the very door of the hall, master Windu spotted the familiar broad-shouldered figure of an iktotchi Jedi, heading in the same direction. He quickened his pace slightly to catch up with him and say hello.

“Good afternoon again, Saesee.”

“Good day, Mace,” he replied calmly. “Obviously, you are going to the Grand Master too?”

“Yes. Judging by the message, something serious has happened.”

“I agree. In that case, let's not keep the Grand Master waiting.”

Master Windu pressed on the panel - the door slid to the side, and they both entered a small circular room where the Grand Master usually did all the management of the Order.

On the right side, on a small plump ottoman, sat the long-eared head of the Order himself. Opposite him, on the floor, were two more Jedi - a nautolan and a zabrak. They both rose to bow to the newcomers.”

“Master Fisto, master Kolar,” the iktotchi raised his hand in a greeting. “The Force is with you.”

“Master Tiin, master Windu,” said the Grand Master, pointing with the end of his cane towards the empty seats nearby. “Thank you for joining us.”

He waited for all four to sit down again and then cleared his throat, continuing his thought.

“The message, Chancellor Palpatine delivered. Alarming, it is, and very sorrowfull.”

“What happened, master?” Fisto asked.

“Kidnapped, young Obi-Wan was.”

“Kenobi? The Chancellor's spouse?”

"Young Obi-Wan, yes," Yoda confirmed, frowning in a slight displeasure at Master Tiin's clarification. “To Mandalore on a diplomatic mission, he went. That he is missing, Chancellor Palpatine has just been informed.”

“The Separatists?” immediately suggested Agen Kolar, his eyes flashing. “A bold move! Grand Master, we uneed rgently to go to Mandalore and give them a proper fight!”

“Whether the separatists are involved, exactly it is not known” Yoda shook his head. “But a need to unravel this mistery, there is. Chancellor Palpatine requested that the best of us be sent to young Obi-Wan's rescue. You, I have chosen.”

“Four masters of the Council?” Mace was surprised. “Isn't it a little excessive? We're in the midst of a war right now. Master Talli had delievered a request for reinforcements in her sector an hour earlier. Wouldn't it be wiser to split the forces? Moreover, Chancellor Palpatine has his own guards, which he probably already sent to search for Kenobi.”

“No,” Yoda snapped firmly. “Others will help Master Talli, the Kastolar sector, according to our intelligence, quiet is still. You four, I chose, you four to Mandalore will go. In enemy hands, Obi-Wan is now. Our primary task to help him, it is.”

“But…”

“I'm ready, Grand Master,” master Kolar interrupted again. “The separatists shouldn't think that the kidnapping of the Chancellor's spouse will cost them nothing!”

"I agree," Kit Fisto nodded. “Kenobi is an important figure to the Republic, and being in the hands of the enemy puts us in a vulnerable position, even if the responsibility is not with the Confederation.”

Master Tiin and Master Windu exchanged glances. Iktotchi tilted his massive head slightly.

“I agree,” Mace sighed. “I will contact the main Twmple hangar, so they can get the shuttle ready immediately.”

Yoda gave the dark-skinned master a grim look.

“May the Force be with you.”

*  
When Obi-Wan regained consciousness, the blindfolds were removed from his eyes, and he saw two men in Mandalorian armor with red paint, they were of the group who had attacked him at the hotel. They checked the handcuffs that held his hands behind his back. Obi-Wan looked around in silence — the small, dark room he had been led to looked a lot like a prison cell, but he had no idea where exactly he was.

Then a heavy door opened and someone else appeared in the doorway, but Obi-Wan couldn't see him in the dim light. The newcomer waved his hand, and the two Mandalorians obediently walked outside, closing the door behind them.

The stranger took a couple of steps towards the table where Obi-Wan was sitting. His steps were unusually heavy. When the dim yellow light fell on his figure, Obi-Wan sighed, staring unashamedly at his captor.

He was zabrak. He was dressed all in black, with red and black tattoos all over his face and bald skull, neck and torso. But the worst of all was his unnatural yellow eyes, which are only found in the followers of the Dark side of the Force.

So, Palpatine decided to get rid of him and sent another puppet to do the dirty work. Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He didn’t want to die, but in this situation he couldn’t do anything - except to talk his way out.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Zabrak said, and Obi-Wan was surprised at his low but pleasant voice. “Finally, we met in person.”

“Do we know each other?” Kenobi asked carefully.

“Hardly my teacher told you about me,” Zabrak grinned.

Obi-Wan frowned. If Palpatine was a Sith master, wasn't Count Dooku considered his apprentice? Shouldn't there be only two Sith? However, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the rules of the Sith Order had not changed over time.

“I'm afraid not,” he replied. “Will you name yourself?”

Zabrak pushed back the second chair and sat down at the table across from Obi-Wan.

“Maul.”

Obi-Wan nodded but said nothing more. Maul also didn’t say anything, only frowned at him, as if trying to decide what to do with him. Obi-Wan didn’t understand why he hesitated. If he really was Palpatine's apprentice and kidnapped him to kill, then why hasn't he done so yet?

"You've grown old, Kenobi," Maul said suddenly.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You don't know me, but I know you,” Zabrak explained. “I’ve been watching you. I hated you because my master gave you more time and attention than me! I wanted to kill you, but my master ordered to guard you! During the blockade of Naboo, many years ago.”

A realization came to Obi-Wan:

“You are the Sith that Qui-Gon Jinn killed on Naboo! Well, apparently he didn't finish it off…”

“I survived!” Maul barked, and Obi-Wan flinched. “I was stronger! I scrambled out and wanted to find this damned Jedi, but he cowardly escaped, hiding from the horrors of war!”

"All right," Obi-Wan sighed. “Now I know who you are and why you are here. But as far as I understand, your master still has some plans for me, and it's too early to kill me.”

“Oh, no, no, no, Kenobi, I'm not here by order of Sidious,” Maul leaned forward and put his hands on the table. Like his face, they were covered in black and red tattoos. “I'm here to offer you a deal.”

So Palpatine's Sith name was Sidious? This was something new, Obi-Wan didn't know that. He wondered if the Jedi knew about this.

“I want to kill him,” Maul said and leaned back in his chair again. “For this, Kenobi, I need your help.”

“How do I know that you are not lying?” Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned back in his chair too, even if it was uncomfortable with his hands chained behind his back. “The Sith cannot be trusted; alas, I know this from my own experience.”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“How do I know your motives? Perhaps this is a test. Sidious wants to make sure I don’t reveal his secret. Or he just wants to get rid of me.”

Maul narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“He keeps you on a short leash, right? You are protecting something... Someone. Did he threaten you with Melida/Daan?”

Obi-Wan sighed. Whether Maul was Sidious's apprentice or not, it didn't matter - he knew about the Sith, which meant he knew about his plans, so there was no need to deny the blackmail.

“He must be killed,” Maul said. “Don't you want it yourself?”

“For your information, I've already tried. Unfortunate, as you can see.” Obi-Wan turned his head to the side and stared at the empty wall. “If you want to kill him so badly, why don’t you do it yourself? Your chances against him are higher than mine.”

“Quite the opposite. I was his apprentice. I know what he is capable of, and he knows what I am capable of. In an honest duel, I will lose to him. But you have a chance that no one else has.”

Obi-Wan turned back to Maul and frowned in disbelief.

“No one,” Maul continued. “No one can ever get as close to Sidious as you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. He already understood what Maul was leading.

“Only you can enter its territory. Only between him and you there are no guards, no army, or even Jedi. Only you can approach him within lightsaber distance and deliver a sudden, fatal blow.”

Obi-Wan paused thoughtfully. He tried to imagine it - late at night, in their apartment in the 500 Republica, while Palpatine slept... Even if Obi-Wan was lucky and managed to do something, the consequences would be dire for everyone.

He chuckled bitterly.

“So you want me to kill my husband while you and everyone else sit in the shadows? What do I get in return? Even if I succeed, the Republic will execute me immediately, and Count Dooku will lead the droid armies to Melida/Daan. The Republic, left without a leader, will become vulnerable, and a struggle for power will begin. There will be such chaos as the Galaxy has never seen. No, thank you.”

“ _That's why I'm here_ ,” Maul objected. “I can protect you and your planet. In exchange for killing Sidious.”

"Basically, one Sith will just replace the other, but nothing will change." Obi-Wan shrugged. “I am still satisfied with the current state of affairs.”

“You're more stupid than I thought,” Maul snorted and got up from the table. "Do you really think that when Sidious puts his plan into action, he will leave the independent worlds aside? You're wrong. He won't stop. And when it comes to your adored Melida/Daan, you will regret not agreeing to my offer.”

“I doubt it will happen very soon,” Kenobi said, but he wasn’t certain. On the whole, Maul was right, but he didn’t take into account the political subtleties on which everything was built. “If he can somehow outwit the Jedi and seize absolute power, it will take time to establish a new order. Sidious is cruel, but not stupid. If he hurries, opposition, resistance will immediately arise, and his rule will lose stability. As for Melida/Daan, our marital status is a shield for it - he will not dare openly attack the planet of his adored spouse. In the eyes of the people, this will destroy his reputation, which he has built over the years.”

“You don’t know him at all,” Maul said dully. “He will stop at nothing to seize power. If you interfere with him, he will do everything to get rid of you. You can't pull this game with fire. Are you ready to sacrifice everything for an imaginary chance to stay alive?”

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

After a pause, Maul turned to the door.

“I advise you to think carefully, Kenobi. We have nowhere to rush.”

With these words, he left, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

*  
“He sent the Jedi to find you,” Maul chuckled.

Obi-Wan sat up straight in his chair. Several days have passed since Maul left him alone in this small dark cell. He was still in handcuffs, but now his hands were cuffed in front. The Mandalorians in red armor regularly brought him food, but Maul himself only came today.

“Of course. He needs to maintain his reputation,” Obi-Wan replied indifferently.

He didn’t know where Maul was holding him, but the fact that the search was taking so long meant that Sidious's former apprentice had done a good job.

“You still haven't changed your mind, Kenobi?”

How bad he wanted to answer something caustic. And while Maul hadn't shown unnecessary cruelty yet, Obi-Wan didn't want to make him angry.

“If you want to stay silent, stay so,” the Zabrak snorted. “But listen to what I have to tell you. Soon, very soon, he will reveal himself. The Jedi will be destroyed, the Republic will finally fall, and the Sith Lord will reign on the throne as the sole ruler of the Galaxy. There will be no more law, no order, no justice. The war will spread everywhere, to all corners of the universe, and all those who were dear to you will perish.”

Maul's eyes glowed with bright yellow fire.

Obi-Wan frowned.

“You can go to the Jedi,” he replied quietly. “You can tell them about Sidious, about his plans.”

But Maul only laughed.

“If you think they won't believe you, why should they believe me? A former Sith who is also believed to be dead?”

“But you know more about Sidious than anyone. You know about his hiding places, about the places where he has been, about his plans. Tell them. With proof, they'll believe you!”

“He'll kill me faster than the Jedi put two and two together. No, Kenobi. He must be killed. If you do this, I swear that I will protect you and your planet.”

However, before Obi-Wan could say anything, Maul turned his head to the side, as if listening to something. Frowning, he glanced back at Obi-Wan.

“They found you. It's time for me to get out of here.”

He walked around the table and blindfolded Kenobi again. Several strands of blond hair were tangled in a tight knot, and Obi-Wan hissed.

“Don't tell anyone about me,” Maul whispered in his ear. “When you return to Coruscant, wear something blue if you agree to my offer, and wear it for three days in a row. I will contact you and you will understand what needs to be done. If not, well... Then put on red. I will be watching you.”

Obi-Wan heard heavy, receding footsteps. The door opened and closed. The room became very quiet. Only his own breathing broke the silence.

Maul said that someone had found him, and anticipation and ignorance was killing Obi-Wan. Who would come for him - the separatists to kill, or the Jedi to bring him home to the gilded cage?

However, the wait didn’t last too long. When the door opened again, Obi-Wan looked up, but the tight bandage over his eyes made it impossible to see anything. Someone stood in the doorway, silently, as if deciding what to do next. So not a Jedi. Hence, the separatists.

Then the door closed. Someone approached Obi-Wan and carefully removed the bandage from his head. Turning, he saw Count Dooku himself.

As with Maul, Obi-Wan still had no escape route. Without the Force and weapons, he can do nothing, and Dooku can easily kill him with one blow of the sword.

Dooku walked slowly around the table and sat down opposite Obi-Wan. He looked aristocratic and sullen as ever, with his neatly styled gray hair and beard, and dark eyes that seemed to burn right through Obi-Wan.

“You know?” He asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan said nothing.

“I was sent to find you,” Dooku continued. “But he didn’t specify what exactly to do with you.”

“Will you kill me?”

"Oh, not a chance," Dooku threw up his hands. “No one will be spared if even a hair falls from your head. Darth Sidious was very upset when he heard of your disappearance. He doesn't like it when things don't go according to plan.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and turned away.

After sitting for a while in silence, Dooku spoke again:

“I thought the Jedi were outdated when I left the Order. I still think so, and judging by some of your statements, you agree with me, Obi-Wan. The Order's problem is Yoda and his longevity. After all, you cannot argue with the fact that the direction of the Order entirely depends on the views of its grand master, but if someone has been at the head of the Jedi for centuries, then there can be no question of any changes. His reputation as the oldest and wisest of the Jedi makes it difficult for everyone - including himself - to question his ideas and views. Ultimately, his point of view is considered the only correct one and is not subject to doubt.”

Obi-Wan was silent, but listened carefully to the Count. He didn’t yet understand what Sidious's apprentice was up to.

“All attempts to change the Jedi Order from within, as it should have happened, have been in vain. It can only be changed from the outside. I began to study the Dark side of the Force, in part to understand why the Jedi fear it. And here is the conclusion I came to: the Dark side inevitably leads to suffering, and only a person completely devoid of any morality can subjugate it. One can only imagine what other atrocities he will be capable of when he will not have to hide.”

He paused, looked Obi-Wan in the eye and added:

“But there is still a chance to stop him.”

Obi-Wan froze. Was Dooku too?..

He raised an incredulous look at the count and said the same thing he said to Maul:

“Why don't you turn to the Jedi for help? How do you think I can help you?”

Dooku got up and moved the chair closer to Obi-Wan to sit in front of him.

“For all my dislike and disappointment with the Jedi Order, it cannot be allowed to be completely destroyed,” he spoke quietly and a little hastily. “But this is precisely what Darth Sidious is aiming at. This - and the absolute power over the Galaxy. However, I am afraid that I myself will not be able to deal with Sidious, he is too powerful…”

"No," Obi-Wan breathed. “I understand what you mean, do not continue.”

“My child,” Dooku took his hands: “I know you're scared. But together we can defeat him.”

Obi-Wan just grinned at that. He should have told Dooku that another apprentice of Sidious had just offered him the exact same thing. He should have brought them together, they might have a chance against the Sith Lord. However, Obi-Wan was still afraid that this was another deception, and that, if he agreed, Dooku would immediately report to Palpatine, and then they would all be finished.

"You fear him more than even me," Obi-Wan said with a bitter smile and lowered his head. “And you overestimate my capabilities, dear count. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you.”

However, Dooku only tightened his grip on his hands.

“As soon as Sidious is gone, I swear that the war will be over, dea Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. What a tempting argument!..

“Think yourself. There are still those in the Senate who are ready to negotiate with the separatists.” Dooku got up and walked to the table. “Unfortunately, they are powerless right now, but once they are free of Sith rule, they will take steps to return to democracy. And I, as the head of the Confederation, will immediately order an end to hostilities. What is better, Obi-Wan - a senseless war, in which no one can win, or a peaceful split of the Republic that has become too huge anyway?”

Dooku took the blindfold from the table and, standing behind Obi-Wan, gently put it on his eyes.

"Think about it," the Count said at last, then left the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone again.

Obi-Wan propped his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands. He was ready to agree with Count Dooku's arguments. But he still didn’t rule out the possibility that all this was planned by Sidious himself, and thus he checks both of them - his apprentice and his spouse - for loyalty.

Less than half an hour later there was a noise outside. Obi-Wan heard thunder and gunshots, and then the door swung open, slamming hard against the wall.

“He's here!” Someone shouted. “Yes, alive!”

A lightsaber buzzed as it shut off. Someone approached him and took off the bandage. Obi-Wan blinked wearily and looked at the Jedi who had found him.

Master Fisto smiled with his trademark wide smile.

“We've come for you, Ambassador,” he said, and activating the saber again, carefully slashed the handcuffs with the light blade, freeing Obi-Wan.

He felt better, again feeling the currents of the Force around him.

He was alone with the Jedi, one of the Council. Perhaps this was his chance to tell them...

Just then, clones of the Coruscant Guard, led by Commander Fox, appeared at the door, and Obi-Wan closed his mouth without saying anything.

“We found him, sir,” Fox reported over the comlink to someone. Undoubtedly, the chancellor. “He's alive. We'll take him to Coruscant immediately.”

Kit Fisto grabbed Obi-Wan by the elbow, helping him to his feet while checking to see if he was injured.

“What? No! I have to finish the negotiations with Mandalore,” Obi-Wan protested.

“I'm sorry, Ambassador.” Commander Fox walked up to him and even took off his helmet. “It's not safe here right now, especially for you.”

“The Commander is right,” the Jedi Master nodded. “Count Dooku was behind the abduction and is still here. Now my colleagues are trying to capture him. We must get you to Coruscant as quickly as possible.”

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. Accompanied by Master Fisto and the clone guards, they finally emerged from the small cell in which Obi-Wan had spent several days. Outside were an intricate labyrinth of stairs and narrow bridges that connected the same small rooms. It was undoubtedly a prison, and an abandoned one.

When they stepped outside, the bright light blinded Obi-Wan for a moment. But even before he really saw anything, he heard crossed lightsabers. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw four gracefully fencing figures. One of them was Count Dooku. He held himself fairly confidently alone against the three Jedi, but from a distance Obi-Wan could see that he was gradually making his way to retreat. He didn’t manage to watch the duel - Master Fisto and the clones confidently dragged him to the LAAT, which was supposed to deliver them to the Jedi cruiser hovering over Mandalore.

As they lifted off the planet into outer space, Obi-Wan hoped that Duchess Satine would be smart enough not to declare war on either the Republic or the Confederation over territorial inviolability. Getting a comlink, he immediately contacted her in the first place, apologizing for the disrupted negotiations and for unexpected battles in Mandalore territory. The Duchess convinced him that she had already sent her own military squad to drive both the Jedi and the Seps from their planet. She also said that the Melida/Daan delegation was still in Sandari and was waiting for the situation to be resolved. Obi-Wan immediately called Geralt. He also apologized to him. Geralt assured him that there were no problems and that this would not affect negotiations with Mandalore. Obi-Wan said that he was heading back to Coruscant and that he was unlikely to be able to personally attend the signing of new contracts, but since his presence was generally not required, negotiations could be completed without him.

And then Palpatine called.

He looked worried on the hologram, and Obi-Wan assured him with a smile that no, he was not injured, yes, he was fine and was accompanied by the Jedi Master. No, he didn’t know who kidnapped him. It was pointless to talk about Dooku and dangerous to talk about Maul. Palpatine told him that he was looking forward to his return and would be quick to keep the press away from them, and for that Obi-Wan was truly grateful. He didn’t have the energy to fend off journalists.

It was only after this conversation that Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax a little. When LAAT flew into the hangar of the Jedi cruiser, Master Fisto kindly took Obi-Wan to a private quarters, where he lay wearily on the bed, without even undressing, and closed his eyes. It was a little over a day to go to Coruscant, he had some time to be alone with himself and to rest.

*  
“How is Ambassador Kenobi?”

“I took him to the private quarters. He should get some sleep.”

Fisto adjusted one of his lekku on his shoulder and sat down on a chair at the common table, where were already masters Windu and Kolar, who had returned to the cruiser almost immediately after him.

“Good.”

Mace closed his eyes approvingly.

With a small touch of the Force, Agen sent a mug of smoking caf from the opposite end of the table to the nautolan.

Kit deftly caught it and took a sip.

“Dooku managed to escape again.”

“Yes,” Windu raised an eyebrow. “The Count has no illusions about his abilities. He would not have succeeded against three of us.”

“We should have chased him,” Agen muttered, running his finger along the rim of his mug.

“No. Our task was to rescue Ambassador Kenobi. Chasing an opponent who has turned his back is unnecessary.”

“But we could have tried to catch him! He almost gave up!”

Master Windu shook his head.

“No, Master Kolar. The Jedi are not soldiers. The Chancellor has his own guards for pursuit. We, on the other hand, answer requests for help. In this case, the rescue the Chancellor's spouse.”

“Yes, master,” Agen buried himself guiltily in his caf. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“Try not to forget about it anymore.”

At that moment, they heard footsteps, and Saesee Tiin entered the room, putting a portable holotransmitter into his pocket as he walked.”

“Ah, Saesee,” Windu turned to the iktotchi. “How is your hand?”

“Just a little burn,” the iktotchi tugged at the sleeve of his tunic, covering the edge of the bandage on his wrist. “Thankfully, master Kolar intervened in time.”

He found the dark-skinned zabrak with his eyes and lowered his head gratefully. Agen gave him a slight smile.

“I am glad you are safe, Master Tiin.”

“Saesee, have you contacted the Temple?” Mace asked. “What did the grand master say?”

“The Grand Master met with Chancellor Palpatine. He is glad that his spouse is alright, and he will be waiting for us with a report to the Senate.”

The Jedi chewed his lips and fell silent.

“Something else?” Fisto asked, loudly putting the mug back on the table.

Master Tiin frowned.

“As I understood from the words of Yoda, the chancellor is extremely unhappy with the situation. It seems he wants to strike back at the separatists.”

“To strike back? Does he want the Republic to go on the offensive?”

“Yes. I think this is exactly what he is going to talk to us about upon arrival.”

“This cannot be allowed!” the korun firmly crossed his arms over his chest and stared thoughtfully at the flashes of the hyperspace tunnel behind the thick transparisteel. “Such a move is extremely rash and reckless and will only worsen the relations of the parties even more.”

“But Kenobi was kidnapped!” objected the nautolan. “Palpatine is angry, but as a spouse, and this is understandable.”  
“Yes. But he is the chancellor, and must think about the well-being of the entire Republic rather than revenge,” Saesee replied.

Fisto looked at Windu.

“Master?”

“Saesee is right, Master Fisto. Who is he going to send to this blow? Us? Although we are at the head of the army now, we are not just military generals. We are Jedi. We can fight the count to free the prisoner, but we will not respond with deliberate violence for no apparent reason. In addition, the Count's motives behind this abduction are not yet clear.”

“Maybe the separatists wanted to get our attention. But why?” suggested Agen.

“Perhaps,” Kit thoughtfully rubbed the tip of his lekku between his fingers. “Perhaps the Count really wanted to say something with that. The shuttle's scanners detected one Confederate cruiser in orbit around Mandalore, but it was simply inactive. No shots, no signal broadcasts, nothing.”

“And if we send an army to them now, it will waste months of work. Both theirs and ours. It will be possible to forget about the dialogue, to which we have been striving for the third year,” added the iktotchi.

“The Chancellor must not be allowed to regard the Jedi Order as his obedient akk-dogs,” master Windu concluded grimly. “We will not allow all the efforts of the Senate and Order diplomats to be destroyed by our own hands.”

Masters Fisto and Kolar nodded in agreement and got up from the table. When they left, master Tiin walked closer to the remaining korun and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you worried about something else, Mace? You look tired.”

Windu winced and gave the iktotchi a blank look.

“Oh, it's you, Saesee. Sorry. I was thinking.”

Saesee sat down on a nearby chair.

“Is there anything else besides the problem with the Chancellor that is troubling you?”

Mace took a deep breath. Deep down, in his subconsсious, though carefully pushed to the farthest corner possible, the tearful “Go away!” still sounded. He remembered what the healer had said about the emotional vulnerability of the zabrak, but... Eeth ran away from him in tears. _He_ made Eeth cry. His sweet Eeth cried because of him. And he really felt guilty for that.

“No, nothing serious, Saesee,” the korun shook his head. “I just need to meditate a little.”

“Come on, then,” the iktotchi smiled knowingly and held out his hand. “Let's meditate together. And maybe the Force will help you find your answers.”

*  
Obi-Wan has spent more time in the Senate for the past three days than ever. One of the reasons was that Palpatine, fearing another assassination attempt - or out of a desire to keep Obi-Wan as close to him as possible - declared that the Senate is the safest place in the entire Galaxy and only if Obi-Wan was by his side, he would feel calm and not afraid for his beloved spouse.

Obi-Wan didn't really mind. While in the Senate, he could communicate with senators without suspicion. Unconsciously for himself, he tried to find out the political mood at the top of the Republic. What would happen if the chancellor suddenly disappeared? Technically, his responsibilities will automatically fall to Mas Amedda, but he definitely wouldn’t be able to hold onto power. How many senators actually genuinely supported Palpatine's policies, and how many opposed? Would the next game for power begin, which would result in a civil war?

No, Obi-Wan tried not to think about it. But he observed, and what he saw and heard did not give him hope. He got the feeling that Palpatine was right and the Senate ceased to be itself, ceased to fulfill its main functions, even without the manipulation of the Sith Lord. They became lazy, as was typical for politicians who have been in power for a long time, and gradually, imperceptibly for themselves, lost their power.

Was Palpatine fundamentally right, and the Republic needed a leader who will keep everything in their hands?

Obi-Wan still disagreed with such an order, but he reluctantly admitted that in some cases it could be more effective than what the Republic was now.

But what were the alternatives? Leave it as it is and let Palpatine get his way and establish an absolute dictatorship?

Obi-Wan contemplated this as he sat in the Chancellor's office next to his husband. Palpatine was working, the holoprojector displayed some documents and tables with numbers, no doubt the state or military budget. The office was quiet and calm. Obi-Wan sat beside him, facing the window. He listened to the Force. After his abduction and return, he often listened to the Force, trying to hear its guidance, but It had no answers for him.

Palpatine in the Force exuded confidence and high concentration. Obi-Wan chuckled - at least this in Sheev remained unchanged, despite all the years of lies and deception. Despite the fact that the Force was clouded, Obi-Wan didn’t sense any anger or bad intentions in him at the moment. As if he believed that what he was doing was for the good.

Obi-Wan sighed. He ignored Maul's words about the color of his clothes and didn’t wear blue nor red. If they themselves couldn’t deal with Palpatine - Sidious - then why did they decide what Obi-Wan could?

At that moment, the mechanical voice of the droid came over the intercom:

“Sir, the Jedi Masters have come to see you.”

“Let them come in,” the chancellor replied calmly and turned off the holoprojector.

When four Jedi Masters, the same ones who had gone to Mandalore, appeared in the office, Palpatine rose from the table. Obi-Wan rose silently from his chair as well.

“I'm glad to see you!” the chancellor greeted them. “I apologize for not being able to see you earlier, you have to understand. But I hope you have some good news for me.”

"Alas, Dooku escaped again," Master Windu replied bluntly.

He and three of his colleagues looked angry for some reason. Obi-Wan concentrated on the Force, trying to understand their emotions.

"What a misfortune," Palpatine said grimly. “I was hoping that when Count Dooku was captured, we would be able to force the separatists to bargain, but now…”

“This is what we came to talk about. We have received information that you are about to go on the offensive.”

“That is right. The Republic has been on defensive positions for too long, but after such a brazen provocation, the separatists cannot expect that we will further continue to do nothing. No. I believe it is time to put an end to our passive inaction and confidently go on the attack.”

Obi-Wan frowned behind him. He knew that Palpatine would take advantage of this situation to publicly blame the Separatists. Even if this was not true, the evidence was clear - Dooku personally was on Mandalore and fought the Jedi, and they had no choice but to accuse him of kidnapping the spouse of the Chancellor of the Republic.

“With all due respect, sir,” Mace Windu said, “The Republic is not in the best position to attack right now. In addition, the separatists made no demands when they abducted Ambassador Kenobi. Perhaps they wanted to call the Republic for negotiations in this way?”

Everyone looked at Obi-Wan, even Palpatine turned to give him a warning look.

“I…”

He could agree with the Jedi and say that Dooku had actually spoken to him about potential negotiations with the Republic. But Palpatine expected a different answer from him, and Obi-Wan sighed and said,

“I don’t know. I didn't even know who exactly kidnapped me until Master Fisto found me. And no one talked to me about anything.”

The Jedi looked at each other. Palpatine nodded to him.

“For too long, Count Dooku and his associates have been able to get away from us. We have allowed the separatists too much, but the time has come for decisive action! Dear Jedi, I want you to find him and bring him to Coruscant, whatever the cost. If you can't take him alive, well…”

He threw up his hands.

Obi-Wan looked from him to the Jedi.

“Sir,” Mace Windu sighed heavily. “I still dare to insist on a diplomatic approach…”

“For this war to continue indefinitely until the complete depletion of all our resources? You saw for yourself that all our attempts at peace negotiations were shamelessly thwarted. I see that this will lead nowhere, the war will not be over until the separatist leaders are destroyed. An example must be set.”

“The Jedi will not continue to be your personal executioners.”

“The Jedi will do what they’re told!”

The Jedi were taken aback and looked at each other again. Obi-Wan swallowed.

“Sheev, please, reconsider…”

"Stay out of this, Obi-Wan." Palpatine turned to him. “I will not tolerate our enemies again to encroach on the most precious thing I have. If they do not want to play by the rules, without overstepping the boundaries of what is permitted, then we will not give them any break.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head. His gaze fell on the Chancellor's desk, where a multicolored hologram from their wedding stood in a glass cube.

He thought about a blue velvet cloak in his wardrobe.

*  
Obi-Wan crept silently into the bedroom they shared not long ago. The large windows were not curtained, and the multicolored urban neon penetrated in vivid blurred spots, crawling along the walls, floors and furniture. Obi-Wan tiptoed to the bed and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Chancellor of the Republic. He was lying on the left side, leaving the right half of the bed empty.

Obi-Wan straightened his hand, his thumb hovering over the lightsaber activation button.

In his sleep, Palpatine seemed so harmless. Shadows floated across his relaxed face, cast by the city light.

Was this how Obi-Wan would repay him for all the good that Palpatine has done for him - kill him in cold blood in his sleep? For teaching him the art of politics, for helping to rise to the very top, for being there and following his lead, playing their game of lovers - was Obi-Wan going to take his life?

His even breathing strained and deepened, but Obi-Wan retained control of its rhythm. He knew he had to do this, he had to finish off the Sith Lord while he could, and yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

Dooku and Maul were right. _Palpatine was evil_ , and he would not stop even when the Republic was completely in his hands, and nothing would save Melida/Daan when he decided that it was time to conquer this world too. As much as Obi-Wan tried to convince himself that Palpatine would not break that part of their deal, he no longer believed it. How many more would he kill, how many peoples would be destroyed, and how many would be ruled by a cruel dictator?

Obi-Wan had a unique opportunity to end this whole nightmare.

He gripped the saber firmly and took a deep breath. The Force itself froze, awaiting his decision.

But then his fingers unclenched.

He couldn’t. Couldn’t kill him.

Sinking down on the empty half of the bed, he hunched over, his right hand limply rested on the soft mattress, fingers still covering the cold hilt of someone else's lightsaber. Obi-Wan covered his face with his left hand.

He couldn’t - and because of his weakness the Galaxy would find itself in the abyss of Darkness.

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt warmth. Arms wrapped around him. He buried his face in Palpatine's shoulder and chuckled nervously as chancellor stroked his head affectionately. It was so ridiculous. He had just tried to kill Palpatine, but Palpatine as if nothing had happened hold him and comforted him, as if Obi-Wan had another nightmare.

Then Palpatine pulled back and gently cupped his face with his palms, forcing him to look at him. Obi-Wan swallowed and looked up.

"Fear not, Obi-Wan, I am not angry with you," the Sith said. “If I were you, I would have done the same.”

Palpatine smiled, kissed him on the forehead and pulled him back to him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was confused, but the warm embrace, no matter how deceitful, calmed him.

"Yes... I would have done the same," Palpatine repeated. “So I guessed that sooner or later you would try to kill me. After all, you are the only one who is close enough to me to decide on this. However, I knew that you would not have the courage to strike. You love me too much and therefore you are ready to sacrifice the balance of the Galaxy. Your love is even stronger than fear and disappointment, and this is amazing.”

Obi-Wan sighed. Everything Palpatine said was terrible, bitter truth.

Suddenly he felt his hand on his own, gripping the lightsaber. Palpatine took the hilt and raised it to his eyes, examining it with interest.

“This is not your lightsaber. Where did you get it?” He asked sternly.

Obi-Wan froze and said nothing. Looking up at his husband, he saw that he had got out of bed. Gripping the saber tightly in his hand, he activated it, and the crimson shadows of a Sith blade played across his face. Palpatine chuckled as he recognized the lightsaber and turned it off, then turned to Obi-Wan with a mock kind smile.

“Go to bed, dear. I need to deal with something.”

“No! Please…”

Obi-Wan felt the Dark side sleep suggestion. He tried to resist, but his body didn’t obey him, and he sank down on a soft pillow, falling asleep under the influence of the Force.

*  
Master Yoda gazed thoughtfully at the steam slowly rising from the spout of the gilded teapot. Master Windu, seated at a low round table across from the head of the Order, frowned.

“Do you think it is wise to follow the Chancellor’s plan and send our armies into an open attack?”

Yoda's long ears twitched. The Grand Master groaned thoughtfully.

“It's not good and not bad,” he replied. “I cannot make out the future, cloudy, the Force is. But the question of strategy will have to be discussed at the Council.”

Mace nodded. At least this time, the Grand Master was not going to give up everything to please Palpatine and his whims.

On the other hand, he understood the chancellor's desire to take revenge somehow, to hurt his enemies for the fact that his spouse had been kidnapped. Mace wasn’t sure if he would not have done the same in his place. When he found out that Eeth was at the mercy of Grievous, he also wanted to go to him without giving a damn about everything. But he was a Jedi, they both were, and the sense of duty to his fellows and to the people of the Republic was very strong. The Chancellor's duty to his state was no less important than the Jedi's, but Master Yoda did not drive thoughts of detachment and control of emotions into his head since his very childhood.

But something Yoda said made Mace frown even more.

“You're right, Grand Master,” he said. “Lately, I feel more and more that the Dark side of the Force is strengthening. Especially here on Coruscant. And…”

He hesitated.

Yoda raised his large round eyes to him.

“Speak, Master Windu. What are you thinking about?”

“When we were at the Senate, it seemed to me that Ambassador Kenobi didn’t say something.”

Why did everything revolve around this Kenobi?

"Obi-Wan's position is precarious, yes," Yoda nodded. “To protect the neutrality of his world, he wants. Remain neutral himself, he cannot. The Chancellor's spouse, he is. His weak point. Vulnerable. Chancellor Palpatine must be sure of his safety.”

Nodding in satisfaction, he bent down to the table and poured aromatic herbal tea into two small cups.

"What do you think Obi-Wan left unsaid, mmm?"

“I don’t know. Even though he said that he didn’t know who kidnapped him, it seemed to me that it was not true. It seems to me that Dooku spoke to him.”

Yoda took one cup in his hands. Mace expected the grandmaster to move the second one closer to him, but that didn't happen. When Yoda took a sip from his cup, Mace sighed, reached out and took the other cup.

“Perhaps,” Yoda said thoughtfully, “Dooku's speech is not for our ears. Through Obi-Wan, he wanted to convey something to the chancellor.”

“What a strange way of communicating with the enemy,” Mace snorted. The tea was still too hot to drink, but the small cup warmed the palm. “Besides, we are all on the same side and must act together. If Kenobi or the Chancellor are not telling us something, how can we be sure that our actions will not harm the situation even more?”

“Need to know everything, we do not,” Yoda objected. “Listen to the Chancellor and the Force, we will. The Force will guide us.”

“But the Force is clouded, not otherwise than by the deeds of the mysterious Sith. It becomes more difficult to see in it day by day.”

“But there is hope,” Yoda smiled. “Taking care of each other, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor are. When the powerful of this world love each other, does this not inspire hope?”

Mace sighed. Love alone could not win the war, but he agreed that without love life would be completely unbearable and miserable.

*  
For the last ten minutes, a small orange-skinned ripe meiloorun was in the dangerous prospect of being crushed into a sweet gruel as master Windu's fingers tightly clenched around it. Mace held the unfortunate fruit in his hand, shielding it from prying eyes with the sleeve of his robe, and hesitantly looked at the door of master Koth’s room behind the back of master Pikllim.

“Why do you want to see my patient?” the h'nemthe asked again, displeased, and the irritated whistling notes in his voice doubled. “I made myself clear about the bad news, didn't I? And what have you done? Don't think that I am not aware of who told master Koth about the Council vote.”

“I understand, master healer, but it was a formal necessity…”

“It took us a lot of effort to bring the fragile balance back to his mind,” the healer did not concede. “And even if the Grand Master himself declared this news a vital necessity, I would have put him out the door without any doubt. So what makes you so special, master Windu, if you assume that I should let you talk to my patient now?”

Windu closed his eyes for a split second, calling for his inner peace. The little meditation they did back on the shuttle while returning to the Temple with Saesee and the conversation with Yoda did actually help. Particularly Mace understood one thing - he couldn't just leave Eeth like this. And he really needed to see him again.

“That's correct, Master Pikllim, I have no rights to be here,” the korun humbly admitted. “And I can only promise that I won't do anything bad to Master Koth.”

“Promise?” the h'nemthe whistled, and then narrowed his eyes with suspicion, looking thoughtfully at the jedi master in front of him. “Promise…”

Windu stood silently with his head down, only tightened his grip on the meiloorun even harder.

“Fine”

Pikllim snorted in displeasure, but waved a dismissive hand.

“You may visit him, master. Strangely enough, I am still willing to entrust my patient to you. Go, but, please, be gentle with him.”

Mace nodded in relief.

“I will, healer.”

The h'nemthe bowed and turned around, activating the communicator on the go and calling the healer Kerara to someone else's room - Mace didn’t hear the name, and, in fact, he didn’t really listen to the fading conversation of the healers. Instead, he came close to the very door and, exhaling, touched the lock panel.

Eeth didn’t even look up when he entered. The zabrak was sitting on the edge of the bed, aimlessly fiddling with a lock of his loose hair, and stared somewhere through the window, into the shining illuminations of the evening Coruscant.

“Eeth.”

Mace crossed the room and stopped in hesitation. Not seeing any objection from the zabrak, he sat down next to the silent Jedi, twirling the meiloorun in his hand.

“Eeth, I wanted to apologize,” his fingernail drew a noticeable scratch on the orange skin of the fruit. “I never meant to say that you are useless. And even though the Council has so unfairly decided to exclude you, for me you will always remain one of its most worthy members.”

Master Windu paused a bit, looking up at the bright dot of a shuttle, taking off from one of the Temple's landing platforms.

“I am guilty before you, Eeth. I have never denied my feelings for you, but seeing you again wounded, again locked in a bacta tank, I thought that perhaps my wish to protect you is the reason for your misfortunes. And I…”

“Stupid bantha.”

“What?”

“Stupid bantha,” the zabrak repeated quietly. “You're a stupid bantha, Mace. You are really blinded by your feelings if you have come here to apologize.”

Eeth raised his head sharply - and Mace saw that he was again barely holding back his tears. His big shiny eyes gleamed wetly, and the zabrak muttered with trembling lips:

“Because the only one to blame here is me.”

Before Mace could say anything, the younger Jedi buried his face in his chest, his sharp shoulder blades shaking as he burst into dull sobs.

“Oh Mace, I said so many terrible words to you,” he mumbled. “Forgive me, Mace. I was so lonely without you, I could not stand it, and I couldn't hold back... And then I got so sick of the thought that I yelled at you, that I myself told you never to come back... Please, forgive me!”

Mace gently stroked the crying Zabrak on the head and hugged him with one hand, burying his nose in the dark hair on top of his head.

“We're both to blame, dear. But the main quality of a Jedi is that he knows how to let go of all the grudges. Right?”

Eeth snuffled in agreement, still not lifting his head from the warm chest of the other Jedi.

“Hey, kitten, all is fine now. So please, dry your tears,” Mace gently patted his shoulder. ”Look, I have a present for you.”

He threw up his other hand in the air, shaking off the edge of his sleeve, and proudly showed the Iridonian a slightly rumpled, but still quite appealing fruit. Eeth blinked in surprise - and immediately grabbed it with both hands.

“A meiloorun!”

“I was hoping it will cheer you up,” the korun smiled. “You love them, don't you?”

Eeth did not answer, clutching the presented treat to his chest so tenderly, as if it was the most expensive Corusca gem in the world, and with all his eyes looking at Mace with such a feeling that master Windu could not resist himself. He impulsively held the Zabrak in his arms, hastily kissing his wet cheeks.

_“Be honest with yourself, Mace,” Saesee told him, as they were already out of hyperspace and the shining circles of Coruscant appeared ahead. “Once you understand yourself and recognized your real goals, it will become much easier for you.”_

He had time to think things over. And now, embracing the happily smiling zabrak, he was only finally convinced of his desicions.

War. This war was initially wrong, and the longer it lasted, the deeper it sanked its poisonous roots into the Republic, into the Order, into their brotherhood, into his loved ones. And there was only one way to fix everything, one way to make his dear Eeth happy, his beloved Order to stand strong, and the Republic to become the same as the old days again. It was necessary to end this war as soon as possible. It was impossible to do this once and for all through passive negotiations - the negotiations only brought the parties closer together for a little while, and then everything was immediately thwarted by another armed clash. No, the war could finally be ended only by getting to the very source of this evil - the Sith Lord, who had so masterfully managed to hide from the Jedi Order before. Only by arresting the Sith could they breathe easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, we found [this frame](https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1345660623997329409?s=20) but we don't even know where it's from. But this whole fic was based on it :D
> 
> Yeah, I really wanted to bring Maul back. Initially Dooku wasn't even there, but then I thought what the hell. Dooku is quite fond of Obi-Wan, he is soft granddad.
> 
> Anyway, behind the scenes Maul managed to give Obi-Wan half of his lightsaber and was waiting for him to kill Sidious. Also behind the scenes there was the same Sidious vs Maul duel as canonically in the Clone Wars (one of the best duel of the whole universe, IMHO).
> 
> Also, did you notice the same four Jedi that lately will try to arrest the senate?


End file.
